Thalia's Quest
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Odd Behavior**

**Artemis' POV**

It's getting to be too much. I should've done something years ago, but I didn't have the heart to do it. Thalia's been _mildly_ depressed for years. Damn _him_. But I guess it's better late than never.

You see, Thalia is my best hunter, but she's also depressed because she misses Luke. One reason why she became a hunter was because she thought Luke was evil. But she seemed to miss him a lot more after she became a huntress. I tried to dismiss it as her just getting used to not being around many boys, but I knew she loved him. And after he died, it only got worse. Now, she snaps at huntresses over nothing on her moody days. I also found something out that should've made me take back her immortality, and her huntress position. When Thalia was on a quest for me to go to San Francisco for something, she ran into Luke, and she slept with him. If you consider all the facts, I can't say I blame her. But she broke her vow, and I didn't do anything about it. Now I'm going to give her a possibly helpful option.

I walked to Thalia's tent.

"Thalia, can I talk to you?" I called.

"Come in." She said unenthusiastically.

I walked in and closed the tent flap.

"I have something important to tell you." I said.

"Does it involve me getting Percy's help, because the other huntresses don't trust him?" She asked.

I giggled. "No." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know that you slept with Luke when I had you go to San Francisco." I said.

Thalia turned pale.

"I'm not mad. And I've known for a while. I just didn't want to say anything because you're my best Huntress." I said.

"So... What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want to give you my official permission to date. I've only offered it to one other Huntress, and she said no." I explained.

"Zoë?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"But... There's no one I want to date." Thalia said.

"If you can go to the Underworld, convince Luke's spirit to come with you, and succeed at bringing him back to life, I'll let you date him." I offered.

Thalia looked shocked.

"His spirit? He said he would try for rebirth." Thalia questioned.

"He didn't get rebirth, but he's in Elysium. He died a hero's death, but Minos wouldn't allow him to have rebirth, so he's in Elysium." I explained.

"But... How would I get him back?" Thalia asked.

"I've arranged it with Hades, he will choose a method of bringing Luke back." I said.

"Thank you Artemis." Thalia said as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course." I said.

Thalia started getting things ready, and I left to go to another one of those meetings about Annabeth and Percy's love lives.

**Thalia's POV**

I really hope I can get Luke back. I've barely survived without him. I miss him. Artemis doesn't know how much this means to me. Or maybe she does. She loved the original Perseus, but she hasn't been allowed to bring him back to life. Poor Artemis. Maybe I should help her out with that later.


	2. A Little Help

**Chapter 2: A Little Help**

**Thalia's POV**

When I left the Hunter's camp, all of the Huntresses stared at me with curiosity. Maybe they're wondering what Artemis came to my tent for. Or maybe it's that I'm not wearing the usual Hunter's outfit. Instead, I'm wearing a pair of jeans, my winged converse that Luke gave to me a long time ago, and an electric blue shirt.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked.

She's one of the few Huntresses that actually _likes_ me.

"Somewhere." I answered.

"Where's somewhere?" She asked.

"It's a secret quest given to me by Artemis." I explained.

It wasn't a lie.

"Why so secret?" She asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. And I'd have to kill you." I smiled.

"Right. It's just that... I don't trust the other Huntresses being unsupervised, if Artemis happens to be gone at the same time that is. I was hoping to know when you'd be back." She said.

"That's why I'm leaving you in charge. And I don't know when I'll be back." I said.

She perked up at being in charge.

"Why don't you know when you'll be back?" She asked.

"Always with the questions. I just don't know. I'll see you when I get back." I said.

"Okay." She said.

And then I left. I decided I would need some help, so I rode a giant wolf to Camp Half-Blood. (The giant wolf belongs to Artemis.) When I got to Camp, I headed for the Big House.

"Hello Thalia." Argus said.

"Hi Argus." I said.

He's one of Hera's only creations that I trust.

"Hello Thalia. To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Chiron greeted.

"Hello sister." Dionysus said.

"Hey _Mr. D_. It's nice to see you too Chiron. Can you call Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to the Big House?" I asked.

"Of course." Chiron said.

Dionysus grabbed the microphone that's attached to the loudspeaker and yelled, "Mr. Jackson, future Mrs. Jackson, and Mr. Underwood, to the Big House, now."

Annabeth's gonna kill him.

Grover ran right in. He was panting really hard. He must've ran from somewhere far away.

"Yes sir?" He panted.

Good old Grover.

"Oh, hey Thalia." He said.

"Hi Grover." I rolled my eyes.

Then Annabeth and Percy walked in.

"What do you want Mrs. D?" Annabeth asked.

Percy stared at her. Why did she say _Mrs_. D?

"Don't worry, she and I have a running gag about the whole 'Mrs./future Mrs.' thing." Dionysus said.

"Okay then. Why were we called here?" Percy asked.

"I need your help." I said.

"Hi Thalia." Annabeth smiled.

"Hey Pinecone Face." Percy said.

"Hi guys." I rolled my eyes again. "I need to talk to you three alone, can you come to my pine tree with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Annabeth and Percy said. They blushed.

I grinned.

"Okay." Grover said.

Then we walked to my pine tree and sat down.

"What do you need..." Annabeth started.

"Our help with?" Percy finished.

They blushed again. They finish each other's sentences. How cute. I wish I could do that with Luke. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked curious. Grover had a look of surprise. That damned empathy link.

"Can you explain to me how you got through the Underworld?" I asked.

"You mean Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

"No. The Underworld." I said.

"Sure." Grover cautiously said.

They explained it.

"Now remind me how people have set their loved ones free of the Underworld in the past." I wondered.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Please." I begged.

I think I started to cry.

Percy quickly reminded me.

"How do you remember all that?" Grover asked.

"I have a genius for a girlfriend." Percy explained.

"Right." Grover remembered.

Duh, Annabeth spouts off random facts all the time. Some of them are bound to stick in Percy's brain.

"Okay, now I just have to get some things from my cabin and go." I said.

"What is this information for though?" Annabeth asked.

"A quest from Lady Artemis." I said.

Once again, it's not a lie.

"Uh..." Grover started to say, then noticed the threatening look on my face.

"Maybe it's so Artemis can be allowed to save the original Perseus." Grover decided to keep his mouth shut.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah." Percy said sincerely.

"You know she... _likes_ him?!" I asked Percy.

"She says I remind her of him. And even before I got her to tell me, it wasn't hard to take a guess. But she was so upset on the anniversary of his death, she kissed me and apologized saying how I was a lot like him." Percy explained.

Mine and Grover's jaws dropped.

Annabeth just looked shocked and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Artemis doesn't want anyone to know about how she cares for Perseus, or that she kissed me because I remind her of him." Percy said apologetically.

"Artemis has mentioned that you're one of the only two good and tolerable men in existence. And I've noticed how much she cares about Pereus too." I confirmed.

"Grover Underwood! Where are all the strawberries?!" Katie Gardener screamed.

"Coming Katie!" Grover said and ran odf.

"He really lets people walk all over him." I noted.

"Sometimes. But he can stick up for himself." Percy said.

"Do you know where Grover keeps any extra reed pipes? I need a set." I asked.

"Take mine. I'll get some new ones. Or maybe not." Annabeth gave me hers.

"Annabeth! Manny's hitting me!" Annabeth's little brother Max yelled.

"Ugh." Annabeth said and walked down the hill.

I was about to go to my cabin when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Is this about your mom?" He asked.

"No." I said.

I've been so focused on Luke, I almost forgot my mom was dead too.

"Luke?" Percy asked.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"When I met you, I noticed that you wouldn't give up on Luke as easily as Annabeth did. Plus, after he died, you looked a lot more sad. And from the way Annabeth describes your adventures, it seems like you care about him. Not to mention Luke said he would've let us yse the fleece after he was done with it. I don't think his reasoning was to have another prophecy child available." Percy explained gently.

I started crying. Then he hugged me.

"I don't know what it would be like without Anbabeth, so I can only imagine how you feel." Percy said.

"I never thought you'd be the one comforting me." I tried to laugh.

"You may be an annoying Pincone Face, but you're still my favorite cousin, and the only Huntress who doesn't hate me." He smiled.

I can see why Annabeth loves him.

A few minutes later, Percy went to my cabin with me. We looked through my stuff to see if there were any supplies I missed and he saw me off to Half-Blood hill.

"Good luck, Pinecone Face." Percy smiled.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." I said.

Now I'm off to see Hades.


	3. Highway To Hell

**Chapter 3: Highway To Hell**

**Thalia's POV**

Of course, the one song that had to be playing on the plane to Los Angeles was "Highway to Hell". I'm on a plane to LA if you didn't catch that last sentence. It looks beautiful out the window, but I still feel like I could have a panic attack at the first lurch of the plane. Yeah, a daughter of Zeus afraid of heights. Ironic, right? I don't think it's heights I'm afraid of, it's falling from said heights.

"Don't worry dear. Zeus would never let you die in a plane crash. Way too ironic. Besides, considering what you're doing, I wouldn't let you die either." The flight attendant randomly sitting in the seat next to me said.

I jumped. And when I got a closer look at the flight attendant...

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Since I'm not supposed to be here, call me Megan." Aphrodite said.

"Megan?" I was confused.

"Like Megan Fox. Make more sense now?" Aphrodite asked.

She picked an actress that most people consider slutty. Makes total sense.

"I figured it would make you feel better if I picked out a funny name." Aphrodite said.

"Are you going to screw up my love life now?" I asked.

"Have I ever said I'd make your love life interesting?" She countered.

"No." I said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm not the one who messes with people's love lives negatively. That's Eros and Cupid. So can you explain that to Annabeth and Percy? I think they blame me for Rachel and Tartarus." She explained.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"She used to have a huge crush on Percy and Annabeth blamed me. That's one reason I suggested to Apollo that Rachel would be perfect for the next Oracle." She elaborated.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To give you these." She said as she gave me drachmas that would be worth thousands of mortal dollars.

"Why?" I questioned.

"To help you bribe Charon, and... _other_ situations where they'd be useful." She vaguely explained.

"Okay then." I said.

"And be careful, a boy's about to hit on you for dirty reasons, and he's very _charming_." Aphrodite said as she got up and went to the front of the plane.

A minute later, a hot teenager who looked like he liked to surf and had a perfect tan came and sat down next to me.

"You know, you're very beautiful." The hot guy said.

"And your authority is?" I asked.

"That I'm older than you, so I've seen lots of pretty women, but never a beautiful one." He said.

"You look seventeen. I'm twenty-one." I snorted.

Although, you wouldn't be able to tell, since I'm immortal _and_ lost five years of maturity being a literal tree.

"I know how old you are, and I'm still older than you, Pinecone Face." He said.

I turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint, the first time we met, you told Percy I was hot." He said.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"Good, you remember." Apollo said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to visit my favorite friend." He answered.

"You mean sister?" I corrected.

"I don't think of you as a sister." He said.

"Gee, thanks." I said.

He grabbed my chin. "I meant that you're _more_ than a sister." He said seductively.

I blushed. "I'm still a huntress." I said.

"Yet you're looking for a dead boyfriend with Artemis' permission. A bit contradictive, isn't it?" He countered.

"Apollo, I'm spoken for." I said.

"By who?" He asked.

I showed him the ring Luke gave me in San Francisco.

"Luke." I replied.

"He's dead." Apollo pointed out.

"But I swore on the Styx I'd stay with him for eternity unless there was no possible way to bring him back from the dead." I explained.

Apollo got wide-eyed. "You what?" He asked.

"Now back off Apollo, or Zeus will strike you down for interfering with an oath." Aphrodite threatened.

Apollo disappeared and Aphrodite sat down.

"Don't worry, I won't let him bother you. Especially since everything you just said is true." She said.

It is true. Luke never actually proposed to me, buthe did give me the ring and said he'd love me forever. There were a couple of times when we were battling on opposite sides while I was on quests for Artemis, and he either went way too easy on me, or he let me go. He even helped me get some information that helped the Huntresses against Lycaon, and helped in the Titan War once. I miss him desperately. Now I'm just listening to my iPod, although I didn't help myself by listening to _Wish You Were Here _by Avril Lavigne, _I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus, and _My_ _Immortal_ by Evanescence. I'm so screwed. But that's how my love life is.

**(A/N: I know I might have typos, but some of them are supposed to be there, plus, I've seen some of my favorite Fanfiction and physical book authors write with ****_way_**** more typos, and my paragraph style was suggested by another follower of one of my stories. So please excuse anything that's bothering you, but this is how I write. Not to mention it thinks ****_Annabeth, Clarisse,_**** and ****_Silena_**** are typos. And I'd say that this is at least pretty good considering I don't have beta's. Thank you for the constructive criticism though.)**


	4. The Guardian

**Chapter 4: The Guardian **

**Thalia's POV**

I got off the plane with Aphrodite at LAX, and we went to the airport's food court. Oddly, she stopped us at a place that sold mostly burgers, fries, and corn-dogs. Plus ice-cream.

"Two of the biggest hamburgers you've got, with the largest Root-beer and the largest Mountain Dew drinks, with a side of two large fries, and two ice-cream cones." Aphrodite said.

The kid looked shocked that someone as skinny as her wanted that, and all I wanted to know was how she knew I liked Mountain Dew. Then Aphrodite and I sat down at a table and waited for our orders to come. I stared at her because I was wondering why she ordered large everything. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I can make myself look skinny, but I have an addiction to eating food. And Zeus has mentioned the Mountain Dew before, so don't be too creeped out." She explained.

Zeus talks about me? And he knows I like Mountain Dew?

"With most supermodel looking women, I'd ask if they had anorexia at this point." I teased.

"I don't need to be anorexic to love food _and_ stay skinny." She smiled.

My lunch with Aphrodite actually wasn't that bad. She wolfed down the food, and I laughed at her as I ate. Then we talked about things _besides_ love, and then we did something I may never admit to again. She bought me a new outfit, a necklace, and some earrings. The earrings were lightning bolts, the necklace was a gold heart locket, and the outfit was a nicer electric blue shirt with some blue jeans. She left the shoes alone though, probably because they're Luke's converse.

"Good luck on your quest. I'm sure it'll all work out." She got a grin that confirmed all that for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." She said.

Then she walked off. Now I just have to get to the Underworld. I ended up going to the studio that hid the Underworld, and it looked just like Annabeth, Percy, and Grover described. Even the guardian looked like what I pictured.

"Charon?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied. "Thalia Grace. You're not dead, so what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to see Hades." I said.

"Can't you die first?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then, no." He said.

I pulled out a couple hundred dollars worth of drachma.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Since bribery isn't illegal in our world, why not?" He said.

He walked over to the elevator, opened it, and said, "Get in."

I stepped in and Charon took us down. We stood in silence for a moment, then he said, "So what are you doing down here?"

"None of your business." I snapped.

"I could take you back." He threatened.

"And waste a trip?" I asked.

"Fair enough." He said.

When the elevator stopped, it opened, and we walked out. Then Charon headed for the boat.

"Get in the boat." He said.

I got in the boat, and we sailed off to Hades' palace. I haven't been down here since Ethan stole Hades' secret weapon. Memories. The boat stopped.

"Get out." Charon said.

I got out and he sailed away. Now to go find Luke, bring him to Hades, and save him. Easy, right?

**(A/N: This might be the shortest chapter I've ever done.)**


	5. The Search

**Chapter 5: The Search**

**Thalia's POV**

As I was walking, I ran into a little problem. And that problem's name is Nico di Angelo. He's so annoying.

"Hey Pinecone Face, are you dead?" Nico asked.

"No." I said.

"Are you on a quest?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who gave you the quest?" He questioned.

"Artemis." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"None of your business." I sighed.

"Why isn't it my business?" He asked.

"Because it's not." I gritted my teeth.

"Is it a secret quest?" He asked.

"Yes." I groaned.

"Am I supposed to know your here?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Can I help?" He asked.

That's it!

"Why are we playing twenty questions?! I already told you, it's a SECRET quest that you shouldn't know about! Now will you leave me alone, you five year old!" I yelled.

Nico looked surprised at my anger, probably because I usually answer his questions as best I can. But I don't have time for this. So I just walked off to where I remember Sisyphus being.

"Hey Sissy, I need your help!" I screamed from thirty feet away.

"Stop calling me that Death Breath!... Oh, it's you." Sisyphus said.

He continued moving his boulder.

"Look, I need your help. I just want directions to Elysium." I explained.

"Why? So you can live a peaceful afterlife while I move my boulder for all eternity?" He asked.

"I'm not dead, I just have to find someone. And if you help me, I'll get Nico to stop calling you Sissy, and I'll stop calling you that to." I bargained.

He considered his options for a moment.

"Fine. Elysium's to the left if this hill, keep going straight, then follow the laughter and joy to your right." He said.

Compared to mist people's directions, it was like having a GPS.

"Thanks Sisyphus." I said.

"Whatever." He replied.

Then he continued moving his boulder up the hill. I walked with the directions he gave me, and eventually heard laughing. It sounded familiar. I turned to the laughter on my right, and followed it. Then I found Silena Beauregard and Charlie Beckendorf.

"Stop tickling me Charlie." Silena said.

"But I like it when you laugh." Charlie said.

They both laughed.

"Hi guys." I said shyly.

Charlie stopped tickling Silena and they both looked at me.

"Thalia? You're not dead, are you?" Silena asked.

"No." I said.

"Good. You have reasons to live." Charlie said.

"I have more reasons to die and go to Elysium." I muttered.

"What's up?" Silena asked.

I remembered that Aphrodite gave me a message for if I saw Silena.

"Your mom says she misses you, and she'll come to see you as soon as she can." I said.

Silena smiled.

"And your dad says the same Charlie." I said.

Charlie smiled.

"Anything else?" Silena asked.

"Have you seen... Luke?" I asked nervously.

Charlie looked annoyed, but Silena said, "Over in the tower talking to Perseus. He's there a lot because he likes Perseus."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Then I took off towards the tower.

**Silena's POV**

"I think she loves him." I said.

"He doesn't deserve it." Charlie griped.

"Everyone deserves love. And a second chance. And if we wait long enough, Aphrodite and Hephaestus will come for us so we can leave." I countered.

"I can't wait." He said as he hugged me.

"I know." I said, then we kissed.

**Luke's POV**

I'm just in this old tower talking to Perseus about sword fighting skills.

"The only person who's ever beat me is Percy Jackson. But I'm okay with that." I said.

I like Percy. He's always been nice. Plus, he makes Annabeth happy. And he was actually willing to forgive me for all that I did in the past. He's a good kid.

"Yes. Many heroes who have died recently have mentioned him and his heroic inspiration. He sounds like a good friend." Perseus said.

I also like Perseus. He's like an older, more confident version of Percy. He's also a son of Zeus, rather than Poseidon.

"He is." I said truthfully.

Then I heard it. The voice of an angel.

"Luke!" I heard Thalia scream from somewhere outside.

She's here. I thought I was going to be alone for eternity, but she's here.

Thalia.


	6. Paradise

**Chapter 6: Paradise**

**Thalia's POV**

I got to the tower and screamed, "Luke!"

Then I heard Luke yell, "Up here!"

I ran to the door of the tower, threw it open, and ran up the stairs. When I got to the top, there was another door. I threw that one open too. And when I got inside, I was finally happy. I saw Luke, with his sandy blonde hair, a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Not to mention he was wearing a pair of winged converse.

"Thalia! You really are here!" He said.

I ran over and tackled him with a hug. He hugged me back, even though I probably knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I don't need to breathe. I'm dead, remember?" He teased.

I just hugged him harder.

"You're not dead, are you?" Luke asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I replied.

"Probably because not many live people come to the Underworld, do they sister?" Perseus said.

"I guess not, but I still have a pulse." I agreed.

"What are you doing here then?" Luke asked.

"I came for you. You can leave with me." I answered.

"Huh?" Luke looked confused.

"Artemis said she'd let me date you if I could bring you back AND still be a Hunter. Now we just have to see Hades so he can give us a task to complete to set you free." I explained.

Luke looked happy.

"You kept your promise." He said.

"I did swear on the river Styx." I teased.

"Artemis has sworn on the river Styx as well. It may take eternity, but I'll wait for her to bring me back. I've waited 3000 years, why not another few thousand?" Perseus said.

"Artemis does love you. I can tell. But she hasn't found a way. Maybe I could ask Hades to help speed up the process?" I offered.

"Not necessary, but greatly appreciated." Perseus agreed.

"Before we leave, can I give you a tour?" Luke asked.

"Of course." I said.

A few minutes later, Luke and I were walking through Elysium. Perseus said he had to go find a friend, so we were alone. The place reminded me of Annabeth and Percy's descriptions of New Rome, only better. There were sparkling white buildings like the one's Annabeth remodeled on Olympus. In general, anything that could be considered fun was included in Elysium. It was beautiful. And I noticed some beautiful white houses as well.

"Do you want to see my house?" Luke asked.

"Sure." I said.

So we walked over to a beautiful white house and went inside. Luke gave me the whole tour, and I realized that this would be his dream house. Right down to the flat screen TV that was broadcasting news for the magical world.

"And in other news, Annabeth and Percy are getting married!" The newscaster said.

"What?! I just saw them this morning, how can they be engaged already?!" I exclaimed.

"It actually could've been a few days ago. Time's a little weird down here." Luke explained.

"Maybe we should go back before we're declared missing by Artemis." I suggested.

"Okay." He agreed. "But first..."

Then he kissed me. I've missed him so much. We sat down on the couch, and hugged each other. At some point, we fell asleep. When I woke up, I was holding Luke as close as possible, and he was smiling in his sleep. I giggled. Then I remembered that we were supposed to leave, and that time was kind of funny here.

"Luke, wake up." I shook him.

"I love you too Thalia..." He mumbled.

I giggled.

"Wake up Luke." I said.

"Huh?" Luke opened his eyes.

"We need to go." I told him.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Luke said.

He can be cute when he wants to be.

"Let's go." I said.

"Okay." He agreed.

And we left Elysium.


	7. The Dark Lord's Task

**Chapter 7: The Dark Lord's Task**

**Thalia's POV**

So we left Luke's house, and eventually Elysium. But first, we ran into Zoë and Perseus.

"Zoë?" I asked.

"Hello Thalia." Zoë said with an unusual grin.

"She's the friend I mentioned." Perseus said.

"It is good that Artemis offered the exception to the dating rule to you." Zoë said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Been spending time with Nico, Zoë?" Luke teased.

Zoë blushed.

"Nico?" I asked.

"He's... a really good friend." Zoë said vaguely.

I never expected that out of her. Or Nico. And suddenly their a couple. Considering how long she's been dead, it could have been a long time ago.

"Friend is an understatement." Perseus teased.

Zoë blushed harder.

"Thalia, before you leave, I have some advice. Don't trust Fiona, she's a fake who likes wheedling information out of people. And don't let anyone except Artemis or Chloe into your tent. Anyone else will steal something and/or use it as leverage. And on a different note, will you tell Artemis I miss her?" Zoë advised.

"Artemis misses you too. She's said so multiple times." I said.

So Fiona's not trustworthy?

"Goodbye Thalia. Sia Luke." She went from proper English to slang so quick it shocked me. After her not understanding the dam jokes...

"Goodbye you two." Perseus said.

"Goodbye." Luke and I said.

Then we walked out of Elysium. As we were walking, we ran into Sisyphus.

"Oh. So he's why you wanted directions to Elysium? Why do all the pretty girls visit him?" Sisyphus asked.

"Huh?" I questioned.

What girls?

"Sissy..." Luke started.

"That's it! I'm so tired of people calling me Sissy! That girl Annabeth, Lady Athena, Lady Aphrodite, and a dead woman came to visit him." Sissy said.

"What?" I was confused.

And why didn't Annabeth tell me she came to visit him?

"Aphrodite came to tell me you were coming a while back." Luke partially explained.

Of course she knew this was coming, but what about the others? I looked at him expectantly.

"Athena came to visit me because she knew I was Annabeth's friend and she was curious about something. And Annabeth was just trying to tell me the things that most people would like to tell dead people so that they can make peace. I swear, she even said she finally got over her crush on me after she met Percy. She liked him right off the bat." Luke elaborated.

"But what about the dead woman?" I asked.

"Your mom." He answered.

"Say what?" I was confused again.

"She heard something about you liking me through the grapevine of ghosts, so she came to see me. She asked me questions about myself, and then she said she approved of me since I could 'take better care of you than she could'." Luke said.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Probably a month of regular time." He guessed.

My mom met him and approves of him because he's more responsible? Wow. I suddenly miss my mom.

"Don't worry, Jason came and got your mom, she should be up in the mortal world somewhere." Luke said.

"Really?" I asked.

I'm going to kill Jason for not telling me about mom.

"Come on. We should go before Artemis puts you on a milk carton." Luke joked.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Take me with you!" Sissy begged.

"No." Luke and I said.

We finally walked to Hades' palace. As we entered the front door, we met a pleasent surprise.

"Friend!" Bob said.

"Hi Bob." I smiled.

The transition from Iapetus to Bob was amazing. Bob hugged me tightly.

"Bob?" Luke questioned.

After we got away from Bob, I explained that he used to be Iapetus, then he fell in the river Lethe and became Bob.

"Wow." Luke was shocked.

Then we entered the throne room.

Hades looked like he was expecting us, Persephone smiled (which shocked me), and Nico looked dumbfounded.

"What are you two doing here?" Nico asked.

I think the question was more directed at Luke.

"They're expected guests." Persephone vaugely said.

"Come forward." Hades said.

I noticed Demeter in the corner, and she was rolling her eyes at Hades. We stepped forward.

"I already have a rask in mind for you. But I warn you, it may not be easy, even though it's less hard than most tasks I've assigned in the past." Hades warned.

"Okay." I said.

"Fair enough." Luke said.

"What task?! And for what?!" Nico was confused.

"Keep your mouth shut boy." Demeter ordered.

Persephone giggled.

"Anyway, you will face the past and visit Melinoe." Hades decreed.

I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way I could be with Luke.

"Fine." I agreed.

Luke looked nervous. But ge grabbed my hand.

"I did say I'd go anywhere with you." Luke whispered.

I felt a million times more courage just from that statement.

"Go, and be careful." Demeter said.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Nico yelled.

Demeter made a tall bushel of wheat appear and whacked Nico with it. Persephone fell off her throne in laughter, and Hades gave a half-smile.

"Good luck." Hades said.

So we left the palace. Then we heard Persephone say, "Wait!"

We turned around.

"Here, take this flower. It dulls Melinoe's affect on people." Persephone said.

It was an electric blue flower.

"Was the color on purpose?" I asked.

"It's Zeus' flower, ask him." Persephone said.

Sometimes I forget we're sisters.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"I may be rude sometimes, but she's my sister and your my nephew." Persephone said.

"That didn't sound right." I said.

"There's no DNA on the Olympian side, and at least you're not his mother." Persephone said.

"Lets go before it gets too awkward." Luke whispered.

Persephone smiled. Then we left to see Melinoe.


	8. Melinoe

**Chapter 8: Melinoe**

**Thalia's POV**

After we left Hades' palace, Luke and I walked past a whiny Sisyphus, across the river Lethe, and up to Melinoe's cave.

"Back to a place I swore I'd never go again." I remarked.

"At least Hades didn't do what he did to Orpheus and say you couldn't look at me." Luke tried to make me feel better.

"I still would've preferred battling Cerberus." I muttered.

"Yep." Luke agreed.

"This isn't so bad, is it _sweetie_?" My mom's voice said.

"Mommy?" I asked.

Oh God, I sound like a five year old. A woman came out of the cave, who looked like my mom, right down to the drink in her hand.

"No. Your mom was different when I saw her." Luke said.

"I died because of you, you spoiled brat!" Fake mom exclaimed drunkenly.

"No, I didn't. It's my fault I was drunk driving." Mom's voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw mom wearing an outfit my uncle bought for her once. The only difference between what it usually looked like, and what it looked like now was the small grouping of alcohol stains.

"Mom?" I asked.

"She's Melinoe, the one with the bathrobe." Mom said.

"No. She is." Melinoe said.

"Tell me something only mom would know." I demanded them both.

"You're a nasty little child of Zeus, and I regret you everyday." Melinoe said.

"You have a birth mark in the shape of a lightning bolt on your butt. I used to tease you that you were Harry Potter, and the scar was misplaced." Mom said.

"She's right." Luke said.

Mom twitched a smile, Melinoe looked weirded out, and I blushed.

"Lets focus on him then." Melinoe said.

Her form flickered and she suddenly looked like Silena.

"It's your fault I'm dead! You used me, then you abandoned me, and let me die at the hands of the Lydian Drakon!" Melinoe adressed Luke.

He flinched, but he said, "You're not Silena. She said she forgave me, and I just saw her not too long ago in Elysium."

"Crap." Melinoe said and her form flickered to Annabeth.

"You've broken my heart into a million pieces over and over again! Why do you try to tell me your sorry when you just do it again and again?! You even drove me to that Seaweed Brain! At least he makes me happier than you ever did. I hate you!" Melinoe said, appearing as Annabeth.

Luke looked like he was going to cry.

"Annabeth's not even dead, how did you turn into her?" I asked Melinoe. "And Luke, that's not Annabeth. Don't listen to her." I added.

"I know she's not Annabeth, but she's right. Annabeth has even said those exact words before, except she sounded more enthusiastic at the part about Percy, and didn't call him _that Seaweed Brain_." Luke said sadly.

"When did Annabeth say that?" I asked.

"When she was thirteen." Luke said.

That's around when they went on the quest for the fleece.

"Luke, she was a scared and lonely kid. We were some of her first friends, and she thought you betrayed her. Plus, that was three years ago." I tried to explain.

"Go away Melinoe! You can't hurt me!" Luke said.

Melinoe's form flickered. She was slowly disappearing.

"Go away!" I screamed.

Melinoe suddenly flickered and disappeared.

"Good job." Mom said proudly.

"But wait, how are you here if Jason came to get you?" I asked.

"I'm dreaming. It's like when you have dreams about the past, present, and future. Only I can interfere. Jason showed me how." Mom explained.

I'm really gonna kill Jason now.

"I'll see you soon dear. I'm in our old house, Jason remembered where it was. I love you." Mom said.

"I love you too mom. See you _very_ soon." I said.

She smiled and disappeared.

"Off to kill Annabeth and Jason we go." I said with a smile.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"Annabeth never mentioned coming to see you, Jason never mentioned my mom, and he also didn't tell me he could interfere with demigod dreams." I elaborated.

"I guess I can see your point. I'd be mad if Vicky somehow cured my mom, and I didn't know until when I usually see my mom." Luke agreed.

"Lets go see Hades. I'm sure he'll want us to come back and tell him about us finishing our task." I sighed.

"Funny how we've always called him the Dark Lord behind his back, and if he just shaved his head and cut off his nose, he'd look like Voldemort." Luke joked.

"Just like you to randomly bring that up." I giggled.

Then we headed back across the Lethe, past Sisyphus, and into Hades' palace.


	9. Homecoming (Not the Dance)

**Chapter 9: Homecoming (Not the Dance)**

**Thalia's POV**

We walked inside the palace.

"Friends!" Bob yelled.

Then he crashed into us.

"Hi Bob." I said.

"Hey Bob." Luke smiled.

I almost thought I'd never see that mischievous smile again. Then we walked theough the palace, until we finally reached the throne room.. By this point, Demeter had turned Nico into a corn stalk (I could sense the deadly presence of the corn stalk), Persephone was drawing a picture, and Hades was looking at what I think was an old photo from around 70 years ago (hint, hint).

"So, you all made it back alive?" Hades said sarcastically.

"No. I fell in the Lethe, and Melinoe says my name's Kelli." I said sarcastically.

Luke flinched when I mentioned Kelli. Note to self, don't bring up Kelli unless absolutely necessary.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Persephone teased.

Demeter just smiled. Then she turned Nico back to normal.

"YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE?!" Nico screamed.

"So what? And from what I hear, you've got a girlfriend yourself." I teased.

He turned really red, but then he smiled.

"Did she really say that?! Did she?!" Nico asked in a hyper tone that I didn't recognize. He really is in love.

"Anyway, are we free now?" Luke asked without beating around the bush.

"Yes. And you'll be exactly as you were before, only hopefully less stupid when it comes to my father." Hades smiled.

Luke suddenly looked guilty, but happy. Oh! I almost forgot.

"Lord Hades? I made a promise to Perseus, and I kind of owe Lady Artemis now..." I said nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll speed up the process, they deserve each other. Besides, do you know long I've been trying to break Perseus out without breaking any rules? Just a bend here and there." Hades agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Youmay be the only child of Zeus besides Perseus who's said that, let alone meant it." Hades smiled.

Persephone gave us a couple of her pearls.

"Those are the only one's left, right?" Hades asked.

"Of course not. I always have spare pearls." Persephone smiled.

Hades just rolled his eyes. And then we left.

As soon as we rematerialized, we realized that we were at Camp Half-Blood. This should be an interesting reunion. We walked to the Big House, and as soon as Chiron saw us, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"K-Kronos?" Chiron stuttered.

"No. L-Luke." Luke teased.

Chiron was really pale white now. If his horse half could change color, I'm sure he'd be completely white.

"Hello nephew." Dionysus said.

"Mr. D." Luke greeted.

"Come to redeem yourself?" Dionysus asked.

"I was hoping you'd at least let me offer it." Luke answered.

Dionysus smiled. "Welcome back Mr. Castellin. You can take back everything you left behind, including being your cabin's counselor. I don't trust those Stoll boys."

I wasn't expecting that. Luke smiled happily, and Chiron looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What?! You can't..." Chiron started.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ are only the activities director, and _I_ actually run this camp. Besides, I understand why he did what he did. Some people will do anything for love. Plus, he's given us important information before, or are we still going to pretend _you_ just _found_ it Thalia?" Dionysus' word was final.

Sometimes he's very rational and very worthy of respect. Dionysus smiled like he knew what I was thinking. Then the horn sounded for dinner.

"Well, we might as well inform everyone while their all together." Dionysus decided.

So we followed him to dinner. When we walked in, no one really noticed us, they were all caught up in their own conversations. Probably about Annabeth and Percy's apparent engagement. Dionysus let us sit down in one of the seats next to him, instead of giving it to one of the satyrs. We sat there a few minutes in silence while the other campers talked. Then Dionysus stood up and said in an echoey voice (like Dumbledore in the Goblet of Fire), "Attention! I have some important news to share."

Everyone except Drew from Aphrodite went quiet. Piper elbowed her. I like Piper.

"Now, I would like to announce a change in cabin counselor for Hermes cabin..." Dionysus started.

All the Hermes kids seemed interested, but the Stolls looked confused.

"This new counselor wil keep the old counselors in check, just like how he used to, and he's the only cabin counselor from Hermes that I've trusted not to steal feom me, even after he stole my little sister's heart..." Dionysus teased.

Now all the Hermes kids looked confused except Chris, who gave me a knowing smile.

"So, I would like to have the honor of reinstating Luke Castellin as Hermes cabin counselor!" Dionysus finally finished.

Everyone looked around the room in shock, as if they were expecting Luke to pop out and attack somebody.

"He's sitting next to me, you idiots." I said loudly.

Everybody suddenly turned to look at Luke. They looked like they were a mixture of shocked, scared, and angry. Even Clarisse had a funny look on her face, but it didn't look like an angry face like her siblings, it just looked deadly calm. Chris put an arm around her and she looked down instead of at Luke.

"He's the enemy! Are you kidding me?!" Drew screamed.

"He killed Silena and Charlie!" Silena's ex-boyfriend Jack yelled.

Everybody started screaming accusations about Luke. Luke looked down in shame, and even though I was holding his hand to make him feel better, I was starting to get upset too. Then we heard an ear piercing whistle come from Clarisse. Half of the people got quiet, then Piper screamed out with charmspeak, "Be quiet!"

Everyone became silent. Piper sat down, but Clarisse stood up.

"_Luke_ didn't kill Silena, the _drakon_ that _I_ should have killed in the first place did. And if you're speaking indirectly, _Kronos_ killed her, not _Luke_. _Luke_ didn't kill her anymore than _I_ did, and anyone who says otherwise will get a thousand swirlies, which you won't escape, because you're not _Jackson_!" Clarisse said angrily.

Everyone stared at her in shock and fear.

"You heard the lady, and I won't get her in trouble for bullying you, I may even _help_ her. Lets call it, _organized crime_." Dionysus threatened.

Everyone was deadly silent. I looked at Clarisse, but now she's in a less visible corner behind the crowd, and she's crying into Chris' shirt. Chris gave me a thumbs up, and tried to make her feel better.

_Ah, the homecoming I always wanted._ I thought sarcastically.


	10. Settling Old Scores

**Chapter 10: Settling Old Scores**

**Thalia's POV**

Luke and I spent one peaceful night of Sleep in my cabin. One. Then we had a few disruptions.

"I'm gonna kill you." Jack said as we exited my cabin.

"You don't think it's Luke's fault that Silena's dead." I said as I snapped my fingers and used the mist.

"You poor thing. I believe you." Jack said to Luke.

Even with mist, that's unusual for a child of Ares.

"It is my fault." Luke said.

"No, it's Kronos and the drakon's fault." I said.

We walked toward the arena and ran into someone else.

"I meant what I said yesterday, but I'd still like to settle our problems in a sword duel. Is that okay?" Clarisse asked.

"Fine. It's reasonable." Luke agreed.

"I'll even play fair." Clarisse half joked.

"Play dirty. I'm still a good swordsman even if Percy's better." Luke suggested.

Clarisse smiled at the joke. Then they walked into the arena. Clarisse picked out a sword she used before she got Maimer, and Luke picked out a random sword because he didn't want or have Backbiter. They went to the center and got ready to duel. Chris walked up behind me.

"Think he'll let her win?" Chris teased.

"No idea." I said.

Luke and Clarisse fought for a while, and even laughed a little, but something about the fight changed. Clarisse looked like she was in pain even though Luke hadn't slashed or hit her. Then she collapsed in the middle of the arena and you could see tears in her eyes.

I heard Luke whisper, "It's okay. She's okay, she's with Charlie. And she says she misses you." As he tried to console her.

She sobbed harder.

Then he whispered. "If Aphrodite abd Silena were telling me the truth, you might see her and Charlie alive soon."

Clarisse looked up at him. They had a short conversation that I couldn't hear, and then they hugged. Luke walked Clarisse over to Chris, and they left.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She really misses Silena." Luke vaguely explained.

"We all do. Silena was a hero." Percy said behind Luke.

Luke turned around.

"Do you blame me?" Luke asked.

"Not anymore. But there's one thing I've gotta do, and you might not like it." Percy said.

"Go ahead." Luke beaced himself.

Percy punched him so hard he fell over, then he helped him up.

"Now we're good." Percy patted Luke on the back.

"Fair enough. You hit harder than I remember. Impressive." Luke said.

There was a little bit of blood under Luke's nose.

"Yep." Percy said.

Then he gave Luke a small hug abd walked off.

"That went really well." I stated.

"Yep." Luke agreed.

Then we walked to the beach. Annabeth was sitting there, talking to an Iris-Message.

"Huh? So you actually like him as my friend. And you approve of Percy now? Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy settled his score with Luke without going to far. It takes a real man to do that. And Luke's a good kid." Athena said thhrough the IM.

"Alright, bye mom." Annabeth smiled.

"Bye." Athena had a similar smile.

The IM was finished. Annabeth turned around and saw us. She smiled. Then she walked up and gave Luke a hug.

"Welcome back. I told them you'd come back." She said and pulled away.

Luke smiled. "Got anything to settle? I'm free game." He teased.

Annabeth slapped him. Then she smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." She said.

"Bye." Luke said.

"That went better than with Percy." I teased him.

"Yeah." Luke said.

Then we were teleported in front of the Olympian counsel.

"Luke Castellan, we need to speak with you." Zeus said.

"If you want to hurt me, just do it. I won't be separated from her again, but I'll take almost any punishment, as long as I'm with her." Luke said.

Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena smiled.

"Actually, we would like to offer you Godhood. You are one of the big two saviors of Olympus, no matter what you did in the past. You sacrificed yourself to defeat Kronos." Zeus offered.

Oh no. Luke thought for a moment.

"I'll only become a God if you make Thalia one too." Luke said.

Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena smiled again.

"Alright. Fair enough. _About time one of my female children became a Goddess_..." Zeus muttered the last part.

No one objected. So Zeus hit us with lightning bolts. It went right through me, but Luke looked high.

"I love being electrocuted." Luke giggled.

He had to bring that up now? I was nervous, and I accidentally electrocuted him once. Now he likes it. I was suddenly as tall as the rest of the Olympians, and so was Luke. We were Gods, and we could feel the power.

"What are you Gods of?" Athena asked.

"Storms." I said.

"Swordsmanship." Luke said.

"All hail Luke, God of Swordsmanship, and Thalia, Goddess of Storms." Zeus decreed.

"I'm one of the Big Two. Percy's the other one. The Big Two's like the Big Three, only better." Luke whispered.

"I heard that." The Big Three said in unison.

I giggled. Our lives are going to be interesting now.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

**Thalia's POV**

After we were turned into Gods, Luke and I went back to Camp Half-Blood. We were going to stay there while our new temples are being built, and get ready to leave. Our friends were all happy for us. Even the other campers slowly started accepting Luke. Jack eventually stopped being mean to Like even without the Mist. While we were at Camp, I heard that Artemis caught Fiona trying to steal from my tent, and Fiona was gossiping about me too. Artemis gave her a just punishment. Artemis also explained to the Hunters that I was still first lieutenant, but I'd visit less often, so she got a second lieutenant. People got married and had the times of their lives. Clarisse was finally happy because Aphrodite and Hephaestus dropped Silena and Charlie off at Camp. That helped even more with the Campers accepting Luke. We even got invited to a game of truth or dare. I kicked Jason's butt for not saying anything about mom, and I visit her now. Luke's mom is returning to a normal state of mind, and I like May Castellan. Zeus and I are somewhat closer, and so are Luke and Hermes. Now, Luke and I are thinking about having a kid. How can life get more interesting?


	12. Author's Note To Finish Off The Story

**(A/N: If you review, I might make a sequel. I haven't had any reviews for most of the chapters, and the only reason I kept going was because I hate having OR reading unfinished stories, so please review. The same thing goes for my other stories. -PJOHoOHG)**


End file.
